Better Than Magic
by Sobo
Summary: COMPLETEDRon likes Hermione, but does Hermione like Ron? It's a love story with a few,well... twists. Please RR. COMPLETED
1. Doing Some Extra Research

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; it's all JKR's, so don't sue plz!****  
  
He was absentmindedly drawing all over his parchment. He was supposed to be working on his essay for the practice O.W.L.'s "Explain the three Unforgivable Curses and why they are outlawed." The red-haired fifteen-year-old continued drawing, ignoring the essay. He was thinking about the same thing he had been thinking about for months. Hermione.  
  
Ron didn't understand his liking for Hermione anymore than he understood how he survived the last four and a half years at Hogwarts. He continued to draw in his dazed state until a familiar voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Working hard I see," said his best mate, Harry, in a joking way.  
  
"Huh? Oh," he said wishing he could go back to thinking about Hermione. "I guess I was just day dreaming."  
  
"Its kind of hard to day dream at eleven-thirty at night!"  
  
"So I was night dreaming."  
  
"About what," Harry grinned, "Hermione?"  
  
"What," looking surprised at what Harry had said, "No, of course not. Where would you get a stupid idea like that," trying hard not to look too obvious.  
  
"Maybe from the fact," he grabbed Ron's parchment quickly, despite Ron's own failed attempt to get it back, "that it has Hermione's name written in different lettering all over it?"  
  
He felt his self get hot. He had to make an excuse. Any excuse. "Are you jealous that you don't have the penmanship I do?"  
  
"Penmanship? Don't you mean chicken scratch?"  
  
Ron wiped away a fake tear pretending to be distraught. "You hurt my feelings when you say these things. It just breaks my heart when you make fun of my- my- chicken scratch." He broke down into a fake tantrum.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it does," Harry grinned.  
  
"What are you two still up for," said a voice that scared both Harry and Ron. It was Hermione. "It's nearly twelve. You're going to wake your brothers and sister."  
  
Ron snatched his parchment from Harry. "Sorry, Harry was just helping me with my practice essay."  
  
"Have you really started? Well very good. I guess you finally realized the importance of these O.W.L.'s. But remember to pace yourself. These essays aren't due until after Christmas holidays." Ron felt more and more guilty with every word. Lying to Hermione wasn't like lying to everyone else. "So how far have you gotten?"  
  
"Not that far," which was sort of true. He had every intention to start on it, he just never did.  
  
"Oh, He's a lot farther than you'd think," said Harry fighting hard to suppress a laugh. He then glared at Ron for stomping on his foot.  
  
"Well let me see how far you got at least," said Hermione.  
  
"NO," he said a lot louder than he intended to, "I mean, you can't read it until I'm done. That way you'll only have to proofread the whole thing only once.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, what are you trying to hide?" she said, eyeing him hard.  
  
"Nothing," trying to get an end to this awkward conversation, "We'll shut up, just go back to bed."  
  
"Fine," she said angrily and headed back to her dormitory.  
  
"You do like her," said Harry as if nothing had interrupted their previous conversation.  
  
"How do figure that," Ron said. He was wishing he knew how to Disapparate  
  
right on the spot. "I do not like Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Well, according to your paper and my throbbing foot, you do."  
  
"Okay," Ron mumbled, " maybe I do have some feelings for Hermione."  
  
"Good, admitting is the first step," said Harry, "Not the next step is to see if she likes you back."  
  
"And how exactly do we do that? Unless you have a Truth spell that you learned, it's unlikely that she'll tell me anything, except that I'm a brainless git."  
  
"You don't need a Truth spell for anyone to tell you that," Harry joked.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Ron said hotly.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just teasing you," Harry said defensively. " I think it's time  
  
to pay a visit to you brothers tomorrow."  
  
"Have you gone nutters?!?" That was the last thing he wanted to do. He could only imagine the blackmail the twins would have on him. He grimaced at the thought of what they would say. 'Does ickle Ronniekins have a crushy-poo?' and 'Isn't our little brother growing up so fast.?' "No way, Harry! I can't imagine how life would be if I told Fred and George. The things that they could do are endless," Ron said in an unusually higher voice than he started with.  
  
"Shh, You'll wake up the entire house if you get any louder. I just mean we could 'borrow' one of their Wheezes. We wouldn't have to tell them anything. We could say we want to play a trick on someone."  
  
Ron didn't like the thought of playing a trick on Hermione, but if it was going to tell him whether Hermione liked him or not. It would be like "doing some extra research."  
  
"Okay, but not a word to anyone about this," quickly reminding himself of being called Ronniekins by one his brothers.  
  
"Alright," Harry agreed, suppressing another laugh for Ron's sake.  
  
"I reckon we better go to be bed before I realize how nutters I am for letting you get my brothers involved." Ron said tiredly.  
  
They both made their way up to their dormitory. Ron stifled a yawn or two getting into his pajamas for fear he might wake the rest of his classmates up. However, Harry was grinning as mischievously as he was before. Ron didn't dare ask him what he was thinking. He just laid his down his bed thinking how wonderful it would be if Hermione were with him right now. He was grinning as impishly as Harry had been into his pillow. 


	2. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's characters; I just make a plot that JK would never think of.  
  
A slam of a door woke the young red-haired girl. Ginny tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless. She grabbed her slippers and her night robe, and thought she could just get glass of water while watching the fire in the Common Room or until she went to sleep. She got herself a glass of water from the pitcher, opened her dormitory door, and almost walked down stairs. A voice stopped her from going.  
  
"Okay, maybe I do have some feelings for Hermione." It was Ginny's older brother, Ron. She was suddenly glad she couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
Then came a second voice, "Good, admitting is the first step. Now the next step is to see if she likes you back." It was Harry. She giggled to herself. She knew that Hermione was head-over-heels in love with Ron.  
  
"And how exactly do we do that? Unless you have a Truth spell that you know, it's unlikely she'll tell me anything." He paused for a second. "Except that I'm a brainless git."  
  
"You don't need a Truth spell for anyone to tell you that." Ginny silently agreed with Harry.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?!?" Ginny jumped a little. She didn't realize how seriously he took this.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I was just joking." He was silent for a second as though thinking hard about something, an then, " I think it's time to pay a visit to your brothers tomorrow."  
  
"Have you gone nutters," for the minute silence, Ginny was visualizing the look on Ron's face. "No way, Harry! I can't imagine how life would be if I told Fred and George," his voice was growing higher, "The things the could do to me are endless!"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake the entire house up if you get any louder. I just mean we could borrow one their Wheezes. We wouldn't have to tell them anything. We could say we want to play a trick on someone." Ginny was in shock. How could Harry play such a mean thing on his best friend?  
  
"Okay, but not a word to anyone about this."  
  
"Alright," she heard Harry trying so hard not to laugh at her brainless git for a brother.  
  
"I reckon we better go to bed before I realize how crazy I am for letting you get my brothers involved." She heard both of them climbing up the stair to the boys dormitory. It was only the fact that it was nearing one o'clock in the morning, than Ginny didn't burst into Hermione's dormitory and tell her everything.  
  
**********************  
  
Ginny was thankful that it was Winter Break, that Harry and Ron slept until eleven, and that Hermione was up as early as she was.  
  
Ginny told Hermione everything that she heard last night, or rather earlier this morning.  
  
"So Ron really does like me," Hermione giggled. It was so unlike Hermione to giggle. She was usually mature, but she now sounded like a first year. What was weird for Ginny was not the way she laughed, but what she laughing at. The thought of Hermione and Ron dating each other was sweet, but she just couldn't picture it. She thought that right now it was for the best.  
  
"Yes, haven't you been listening?"  
  
"Of course I have, but I'm still having trouble absorbing it! Ron likes me!" She squealed. "But that is still really mean what there doing."  
  
"Well, I have a plan to get them back at there own game," Ginny said in malevolent way.  
  
"I like the way your mind works. Maybe Ron doesn't give you enough credit," said Hermione.  
  
The two girls thoroughly discussed their plan until eleven o'clock in the morning, when a tousled redheaded and a baggy-eyed boy with glasses woke up. Now their plan went into action! 


	3. George and Fred's Help

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's!  
  
"Good morning," yawned Harry as he stepped out into the Common Room.  
  
"Yep, it's a good morning indeed," Ron smiled tiredly as he followed his best friend to the sofa and sat down. Despite the fact that it was "early" in the morning he couldn't help but smile when he thought about his and Harry's discussion last night.  
  
"Why do think it's a good morning?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Er," he was kind of stunned by how Hermione could ask such an odd question, "because." he thought quickly, "No Snape today!" He grinned on the inside of how fast he could pull out such a lame, but convincing excuse.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Hermione blandly, " I just thought it was just an average day, don't you agree, Gin?"  
  
"Yep just a long, boring, stale, typical, average day," agreed the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Well, I disagree," said Ron clearly trying not to start a fight with Hermione. He supposed she was still mad about waking her at midnight, "but I guess that's a matter of opinion."  
  
"I'm going to the Great Hall to see if I can get some toast and marmalade," said Hermione who was fully dressed in her holiday clothes and her robes.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Ginny, who was also fully dressed. She hopped up from a one of the red squishy chairs, and followed Hermione out the portrait.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron paused for a horrified second, "you don't think the know, I mean, about last night and all."  
  
"'Course not, how would they know?" Harry reassured him  
  
"I don't know, they just seemed a little bizarre, that's all, like they know something that we don't."  
  
"That's probably because the do," Harry laughed, "but, nothing about you liking Hermione." Ron stomach did a summersault. He still was used to the fact that Harry knew. It was weird for someone to say that he liked Hermione.  
  
Ron was glad to see the Common Room was empty during Christmas Holiday, that way when he would feel strange about asking his brothers for something. They would normally come up with some remark such as, "Oh, Ron, don't think this such a romantic place to snog." But since there was no one around he didn't feel so embarrassed. So, when George and Fred woke up early, well early for George and Fred (which about noon), he asked them for their help.  
  
"Erm.Fred, George," he tried to act causal, "you know all those inventions you've been making for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Ron said, still hoping he sounded offhand.  
  
"No, Ron," said Fred sarcastically.  
  
"We've just been making explosion in our room for seven years because we like them," George added cynically.  
  
"Well," Ron said, ignoring his twin brothers, "I was just wondering if you invented a way to listen to somebody's conversation without them knowing."  
  
"Years ago," George said mundanely, "Why? Do plan on listening in on Hermione?"  
  
"Harry! You promised you wouldn't tell them!"  
  
"I didn't. Ron you know I would never." Harry said trailing off. "How in the hell have you listened to us?"  
  
Fred walked over to the table where Ron was using last night, (he hid the 'essay' in his "Unfogging the Future" text book) picked up the quill he was using to write with, and said, "By using this."  
  
Ron's feeling were mixed between anger and awe. What else had they listened to? He didn't care right now. He just knew that he had to have it. If he ever was going to find out if Hermione thought him, he had to have it. "How much is it?"  
  
"Well, seeing as you are family," said George," and you want to use it for more evil than good, it's on the house this time."  
  
"So, how exactly does work?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"Well," George started to explain, "we have more than one 'Quill Listener'."  
  
"We have about twenty-five stashed around the school. Most them are in this House," Fred continued.  
  
Harry looked amazed at the two. "What?" George asked innocently, "We can't help it if we accidentally drop one in all the girls' dormitory, or on Snape's desk, or a Slytherin or two's bag."  
"Blimey! You two are more evil than I thought!" Ron said in astonishment. "And I mean that in the worst way possible!"  
  
"Aww, stop it." George pretended to blush.  
  
"So how do you listen?"  
  
"Hold on," said Fred running up the to his dormitory.  
  
""We have a book," George continued to explain as his twin was upstairs. "Every time a page is flipped, you're listening to a different conversation. We have it disguised as our Transfiguration book-"  
  
"-that way we'd know that nobody would pick it up," Fred finished coming down stairs. "We change it every time we have to change levels in Transfiguration. You know, like from beginner to intermediate, or intermediate to advance. That way nobody would suspect us-"  
  
"-or think that we're dumber than Crabbe and Goyle," George added.  
  
George quickly changed the book that once read 'Advanced Transfiguration' to reading 'Intermediate Transfiguration', and just in time, too. In walked Hermione and Ginny.  
  
He blushed what he could only imagine to be a dark red. He turned to Harry to hide his embarrassment, but was surprised to see that Harry's cheeks had gone slightly pink. Ron may be slow one the uptake sometimes, but he knew this wasn't a blush for Hermione. He figured he might ask Harry later (though, he was not sure he wanted to know).  
  
"Sorry wee took so long," said Hermione, "I was just helping Ginny with her Muggle Studies in the library after we grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice."  
  
"Ginny never starts her homework until last minute," Ron turned around," why the sudden cha-" His eyes met with Hermione's. He knew it had been for a moment or two, but at that moment he knew he was about to burst. Right now, he wanted Hermione more than ever, so to contain him, he quickly became interested at a stain on the sofa. He re-asked the question. "Why the sudden change?" This time more firmly.  
  
"Err-"  
  
"Because she noticed how studious you were becoming, what with beginning your practice essays and all." Hermione said coolly. " By the way, how are those essays coming, Ron? The way she said his name, made him angrier by the second. "Fine," he was nearly screaming, "I'm almost finished! How about your homework, Ginny?"  
  
"Huh?" Ginny answered  
  
"She's almost done too!!"  
  
"Well that's great!" He was surprised by how much he loved her; in spite of how much he wanted to strangle her. "Come on Harry!"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh- okay," said a confused Harry. Ron pulled him out of his chair. He practically flew to the portrait dragging Harry reluctantly behind.  
  
Out in the hall he muttered something that sounded like "Women!"  
  
A/N: I hope you like it so far. The next chapter is a lot funnier. I'm always open to suggestions, so please review. PLEASE! Okay I won't beg. No, instead I'll grovel. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. The Soap Opera

Hermione sighed and said, "Men!"  
  
Ginny was in a state of shock. While Ron and Hermione were bickering about whatever, she was staring into the eyes of none other than Harry's!! And what surprised her most was that he definitely stared back. Maybe this was the start of something, but before she had time to ponder this wild thought Hermione unwillingly pulled her back to reality  
  
"Ginny, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes, of course I was," she lied.  
  
"Sometimes he makes me feel so, so angry! But at the same time-" she stopped in mid-sentence because she suddenly realized the were listening to the whole conversation.  
  
"Oh don't mind us," said George smiling.  
  
"We were just watching our favorite show, The Witch and the Restless," piped Fred.  
  
"So I'm guessing that Ron will eventually end up with his beloved Hermione. Unless-"  
  
"Unless she finds out what he's planning? Will she ever be able to trust him again?"  
  
"And the plot thickens." The both said mock dramatically.  
  
Ginny was laughing harder than she had in a while, then she wished she hadn't. George and Fred turned to her.  
  
"Oh, but the story doesn't end there, Fred."  
  
"It doesn't?!?" said Fred in a fake surprise, "What happens next?" Ginny wished she hadn't left her wand upstairs. She was thinking of some nasty curses she could put on her sinful brothers.  
  
"Well, it turns out that our young Miss Virginia Weasley is having some pas feelings for someone she once had, but never felt back. Until-"  
  
"Until the gaze. They deeply stared back and forth into each other's eyes-"  
  
"But who is this deep and passionate gazer?"  
  
"The young debonair Mister Harry Potter!"  
  
"And the plot thickens," chorused the twins once again.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to see next week's episode!" exclaimed George.  
  
"We'll pay you ten galleons if you tell us what they're panning," said Hermione fiercely.  
  
"And the plot-" the twins started.  
  
"And five more if you never say that phrase again," added Ginny.  
  
"Well I don't know about never saying the phrase again, but for ten galleons we will tell you what your two lover boys are planning," agreed George.  
  
"Deal." Hermione was mischievously smirking on how good she was going to get Ron.  
  
Ginny didn't pay any attention when George and Fred were telling her about 'Quill Listeners' in full detail.  
  
She laughed to herself a second. Did the "young, debonair Mister Harry Potter" really like her? She knew that her brothers were only joking with her when they said it, but somewhere in her heart she felt it was true. And for the first time since her first year she imagined herself kissing Harry. She had grown up a lot since them, and she hoped Harry had also noticed.  
  
She watched as Hermione and the twins finished their business agreement.  
  
Suddenly, Harry came in followed by her annoyed brother, Ron. It was plain to Ginny that he had cooled off a great deal since he left.  
  
She looked at Harry. He didn't notice her at the time. She was glad that he was paying more attention to her brother than to her, for once. Things were definitely going to change for the young Miss Virginia Weasley and the debonair Mister Harry Potter.  
  
"And the plot thickens!" She thought amusedly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I have no money, therefore, it is pointless to sue me!  
  
A/N: This was my favorite chapter to write. Please review and tell me what think of it or if you have any suggestions or comments. Pretty please review! I'll love you forever and always if you do. 


	5. The Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters in Harry Potter. So that means DON'T SUE!  
  
We're doing it tonight!" Ron said to his friend as they were in their dormitory. They just got done revising the final plan.  
  
He had to do it tonight. He didn't care how angry he was with Hermione. Every time he thought of her, his stomach went squirmy. And no matter what would happen. Nothing could change his feelings for her.  
  
Later that night, he slipped the quill into Hermione's bag, as she was about to leave to go with Ginny to help her with her homework. She wave waved good-bye to Harry, picked up her bag, and left through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron picked up the 'Quill Listener' book and flipped four pages. It was still kind of muffled. He supposed it was still in her bag  
  
He had to think of something to kill the time. Then it came to him. "So you fancy my sister, huh?" He wasn't mad.  
  
"Well, um," Harry looked scared of the question; if he answered he could lose a long friendship with Ron. "Sort of" he mumbled.  
  
"I reckon she likes you, too." Harry looked relieve to her him say that.  
  
He didn't know how he felt about his best friend and his baby sister dating. He supposed there was nothing he could do and he had to get use to it.  
  
Ron was shocked when Harry got up and made an excuse that he had to go wash his hands. He knew it was an excuse to leave him alone because Harry was never very good at lying, but he didn't care.  
  
Hermione's voice came from the book, and was Ron imagining things, or was the book talking back to him?  
  
"Ron," said the book, "if you want know, meet me in the restricted section of the library, and bring Harry's cloak. Trust me, he won't mind."  
  
Feeling guilty about just taking his friend's cloak, Ron had to ask. Harry really didn't mind, if fact he shoved the cloak in Ron's hands and pushed him through the portrait hole. 


	6. Deepest Secret Told

Disclaimer: Okay, I think you get the point by now. If you don't because you're thick, I DON'T ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HARRY POTTER! Do you get it now? Good, I was starting to lose faith in you.  
  
Ginny felt kind of stupid. She would be letting out her deepest secrets in a matter of seconds. No matter what Harry thought she would still have to face him. She was standing next to he Muggle Studies classroom, which was lucky for Hermione because it wasn't far from the library.  
  
She picked up the quill Hermione had dropped. Her heart was racing. It was amazing how Harry mad her legs feel like jelly even from a far distance.  
  
Finally, she said the words that she'd be longing to say for years, "I love you, Harry. I always have and I always will."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. Please review! I live off of reviews; I'm dying from the lack of reviews. REVIEWS- NEED REVIEWS *cough*hack*sputter*cough* 


	7. The Plan Worked!

Disclaimer: NONE of these characters are mine. JKR owns all of them. NOT me. Okay, I'm done. I hope you like the last chapter of the story.  
  
Ron, for once, was thankful for his long legs. He took the stairs three and four at a time. It was hard to run under the cloak, but he managed. His heart was beating so loud it was deafening him.  
  
He entered the library quietly and stealthy. Ron feared at any moment his heart would give him away. He saw Hermione. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful to him no matter how much he denied it. He felt like a first year again. He hated his first year of Hogwarts. He had hurt Hermione so much. He never wanted to do that again. He walked closer and closer to her. He was right behind her smelling the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
He took out his wand and whispered "Allohomora," which made her jump slightly. The door popped open. He slid her under the cloak. Her brown, bushy hair was centimeters from Ron's nose. It smelt, some how, sweeter.  
  
Hermione turned around and they were nearly nose-to-nose. Her breathing was as shallow as his was. This was it. It was now or never.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Ron-" they said at the same time and laughed for second.  
  
"Hermione," this is it! "I-I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ron." She had put her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He held her closely for minutes that felt like eternity. Finally, she took her head of his shoulder. He looked down at her. She still looked beautiful.  
  
He leaned toward her mouth and kissed her. Her lips were so soft. She opened her mouth slightly and Ron dared to explore a little more, and to his surprise she didn't object. This is what he had been waiting for. This was the moment better than magic.  
  
They departed slowly. Ron so full adrenaline. He wanted to kiss her again. He bent to kiss her again, but she was laughing and said, "The plan worked!" 


End file.
